Truth or dare
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: Truth or dare. What else is there you need to know
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, so this just popped in my head today. I'm going to do a Truth or Dare for Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I will do anime characters only. And it will only be the main characters such as Ciel, Sebastian, Elizabeth, Finny, Tanaka, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, Lau, Ran-Maou, Alois, Claude, Timber Canterbury Thompson, Hannah, Prince Soma, Agni, Viscount Druitt, and (if you want) Luka.**

 **I don't care if you have your own pairings, you may send them in the reviews and make them do something, but just remember I have my own pairings too (Referring to Cielois).**

 **I will update when you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm ignoring the rules and guidelines for this story. Sorry.**

It was a beautiful day in London England, when suddenly...

POOF!

Ciel: Looks around. "What the hell? Where are we?"

Sebastian: "I believe it's a girls house, young master."

Lizzy and Alois: Spot Ciel. "CIIIIEEEELLL!" They both glomp him.

Ciel: "Agh! Get off me!" He pushes them off, then gets up. "You guys were brought here too?"

Lizzy: "Mhm! Where are we?"

Alois: "It looks nice. I love the polka dot walls and butterfly markings!"

Grell: Sees Sebastian. "Oh my dear Bassy! You were brought here too?"

Sebastian: "Yes. And come anywhere close to me and you're dead."

Triplets: Looking around the room.

Hannah: "Well this is a nice place."

Claude: "Could use some working on though."

Soma: This is way different than what I'm used to."

Agni: Nods head.

Me: Walks in, follow by a brown haired girl. "Hello. I am Braelynn, and this is Kai."

Kai: "Hi!"

Me: "We have brought you here to play a game of truth or dare!"

Ciel: "Gag me."

Me: "We already have a dare for Lizzy from Kai."

Lizzy: "Eh?"

Kai: "I dare you to not act cute for a week and ignore Ciel."

Lizzy: "What?! There's no way I can do that!"

Kai: "You have to."

Lizzy: "Fine."

Me: "Um, Thelasthorror, we don't understand your dare/truth."

Kai: "next, we have guest. A dare for Sebastian. Guest dares you to dress up as a girl for the rest of the game."

Sebastian: Sighs. "Fine." He gets up and walks into the other room.

Me: "Grell, you can o help him get unchanged"

Grell: "Is that a dare?"

Me: "No."

Grell: "YES! I'M COMING, BASSY!" Runs into the room Sebastian went into.

 **A few moments later**

Sebastian: Comes back in with long, black hair, mascara, lipstick, and a black dress on.

Alois: "Whooooaaaa! Sebastian, you look great!"

Ciel: Holds in laugh. "Wow, Sebastian! I didn't think you'd actually look good as a girl!" Bursts out laughing.

Sebastian: "Oh? You find this amusing, young master? Well, perhaps I put you back in that dress."

Alois: "Ciel was in a dress at one point?! I soooo want to see that!"

Soma: "I never thought Ciel would stoop low enough to actually do that." Starts laughing.

Everyone but Ciel: Starts laughing.

Ciel: Gives everyone the death glare.

Everyone but Ciel: Is suddenly quiet.

Me: "Well, that ends chapter two! Please review!"

Kai: "Braelynn and I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of its characters!"

Me: "If I did, Ciel and Alois would be a couple!"

Ciel: "What?!"

Alois: "What do they mean by they don't own Black Butler?"

Sebastian: "We're unfortunately a TV show."

Alois: "WE'RE A TV SHOW?!"

Me: "Bye everyone!"

Kai: "Oh and remember! If you want Luka, just say the magic words!"

Alois: "LUKA?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: "And we're back with more truth or dares!"

Everyone: sarcastically. "Yay."

Kai: "We're starting with mine! Ciel, did you like being dressed up as a girl?"

Ciel: "No. It was horrid. The dress was scratchy and the corset was too tight. It felt like my organs would come out at any moment. And I'm not even going to mention the high heels."

Alois: "You wore a corset?! I want to see it so bad now!"

Kai: "Brae, show Lizzy the dress Ciel was in, then show her the photo of him in it."

Me: "Ok!" Goes to my closet and pulls out the dress then shows her.

Everyone: Sees it and bursts out laughing.

Ciel: Blushes darkly and looks away.

Me: Pulls photo up on my phone of him wearing it then shows everyone.

Everyone: Laughs even harder.

Alois: "Your waist is so small!"

Me: "Do you want me to show them the corset scene?"

Kai: "Yes!"

Me: Looks up corset scene on YouTube then shows everyone.

Lizzy: Eyes wide "I shouldn't be watching something like this!"

Mey-Rin: Has a nosebleed.

Alois: "This is all over a corset?!"

Video ends.

Alois: "I loved your face at the end!"

Ciel: On the floor completely red.

Kai: "Ok, now Grell, give me a hug since you're my favorite!"

Grell: "I usually don't hug random people but ok." Hugs Kai.

Kai: "Alois, DON'T act like a complete bitch, but you're one of my favorites."

Alois: "Ok! Who said I act like a bitch?! Come on! Speak up!"

Me: "Um. No one. You just do act like one."

Alois: "Oh ok."

Kai: "Sebastian, I don't know... I'll just let you pet my all white cat with greenish blue eyed cat, named Kiizu."

Sebastian: "Yes!" Pets Kiizu.

Ciel: "Keep that away from me. I'm allergic."

Me: "Well, then look out for my seven cats."

Ciel: "Seven?!"

Sebastian: "You have seven cats?"

Kai: "Ciel, your darkest secret please! If you don't tell me, I'll have Sebastian make your lessons longer."

Ciel: "...I sometimes do things that I shouldn't in my room."

Me: "Ooooooh, Ciel's come to that age! Who do you think about when you do stuff?"

Ciel: "That's not a truth, is it?"

Me: "I could make it one."

Ciel: "I'm not telling you that."

Me: "I bet it's Alois."

Ciel: "W-what?! No! Gross!"

Alois: "My heart!"

Kai: "Ok, next! Brae, bring Madame Red."

Me: "But I hate her!"

Ciel: Gives me the death glare.

Me: "A-after I found out she was Jack the Ripper." Brings Madame Red in.

Madame Red: "Where am I?"

Me: "At my house. We're playing truth or dare. Now, a truth for everyone from Thelasthorror. Who here is gay, bisexual, or pansexual, besides Alois and Grell."

Ciel: "...I-I'm slightly bisexual."

Me: "Nuh-uh!"

Ciel: "It's true!"

Sebastian: "I'm bisexual."

Claude: "I'm gay."

Me: "Lotto homos! Next, a truth for Grell and Alois, still from Thelasthorror. He ships you two so he wants to know your reaction."

Alois: "Who's Grell? And I'm only for Ciel! No one else!"

Grell: "I'm into older men, so I don't agree with that ship. Right Bassy!"

Sebastian: Growls in annoyance.

Me: "Well that's all for now! Please review!"

Kai: "We don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!"

Alois: "Which is a TV show!"

Me: "Bye bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me: "Ok! Today I'm bringing in two new people! Luka, because someone told me to bring him in-"

Alois: "LUKA!"

Me: "...anyways, and another one of my friends. Say hello to Sanji!"

Sanji: Walks in. She is a tiger dragon furry. "Yay! Finally!"

Me: "Now go sit in a corner for begging me too much."

Sanji: Pouts. "Ok." Goes and sits in a corner.

Luka: Walks in.

Alois: "Luka!" Glomps him.

Luka: "Hi Jim!"

Alois: "It's Alois now."

Luka: "Oh."

Kai: "Now I've got some truth and dares! First, Sebastian, can I have my cat back now?"

Sebastian: Pouts and hands her the cat.

Kai: "Ok, Alois, if I could grant one of your wishes, what would it be and why?"

Alois: "Make Ciel Phantomhive mine of course!"

Kai: "Why?"

Alois: "Why not?"

Kai: Sweatdrops. "Ok. Claude, I don't like you one bit so shave your head and dress like a chicken while singing I'm a little teapot."

Claude: "No."

Me: "Do it! No one here likes you!"

Sanji: "I do!"

Me: "No one gave you permission to speak!"

Sanji: Huffs and crosses her arms.

Claude: "Still no."

Me: "Alois! Shave his head!"

Alois: "Yes!" Drags Claude into another room.

Kai: "Lizzy, I heard you were good at fencing. Is that true?"

Lizzy: "Yeah I guess."

Kai: "Ciel, SMILE!"

Ciel: smiles.

Sanji: Fangirls and passes out.

Ciel: Cocks an eyebrow. "Ok then."

Kai: Smiles evilly. "Braelynn..."

Me: "Yeeeeees."

Kai: "Kiss the one you like."

Me: "Can't. He's shaving Claude's head right now."

Ciel: "YOU LIKE ALOIS?!"

Me: "No dur, Sherlock! He's only the smexiest boy ever! The bipolar is a bonus!"

Kai: "Well when he gets back, you have to kiss him."

Me: "Ok."

Kai: "That's all from me!"

Sanji: "My turn!"

Me: "You go last."

Sanji: "You're so mean!"

Me: "I know. So, next is from Thelasthorror who I found out was a girl (sorry). Sebastian, free all the kitties from cat jail! They need your help!"

Sebastian: "I WILL! Braelynn, where's the closest cat pound?"

Me: "I have no clue."

Sebastian: "I'll find it!" Runs out of the house.

Sanji: "Dangit! He left!"

Me: "Next is from meow cats r awesome. Alois is not here right now so when he gets back I will kiss him then give him his truth from meow cats r awesome. Now Lizzy and Grell have to cut their hair short."

Grell: "What?! No! This is the cut I chose for my Bassy!"

Me: "He might like it short more."

Grell: Pulls out his scissor death scythes and cuts his hair. "There you go, Bassy! How is it?"

Sebastian: "Good I guess."

Lizzy: Cuts her hair and sighs. "I look horrible now."

Alois: Comes back in. "I'm back!"

Me: Kisses Alois on the cheek. "Ha! You never specified where!"

Kai: "Dangit!"

Alois: Frozen.

Me: "Now where's Claude?"

Claude: Walks in wearing a choking costume then starts singing I'm a little teapot.

Me: Starts laughing. "Ok, now for Alois' truth. Who do you like better? Ciel or Luka?"

Alois: "You kissed me."

Me: "Yes I know. Now answer the question."

Alois: "No one's ever kissed me before."

Me: "Can we get on with this?"

Alois: "I don't know. Luka is like my brother and Ciel is my love. I guess Ciel."

Me: "Ok. Now Sanji you can do yours."

Sanji: "Yes! Ciel, I dare you to kiss Alois. And yes you have to initiate it."

Ciel: "No!"

Alois: "Another kiss? What am I? The kissing machine?"

Me: "Maybe. Can you tie the stem of a cherry with your tongue?"

Alois: "Yes."

Me: "Then yes. You're the kissing machine."

Alois: "..."

Ciel: "I'm still not doing it."

Sanji: "I can give you an alternative. But you're not going to like it."

Ciel: "What's the alternative?"

Sanji: "Show everyone what's under your eyepatch. And it can't be a few seconds."

Ciel: Kisses Alois' cheek. "No one ever specifies anymore."

Sanji: "Gosh Dangit! Fine. How did the 'kiss' feel?

Ciel: "Fine I guess."

Alois: Frozen again.

Sanji: "I'm going to be killed after this one. I have a dare for Sebastian."

Sebastian: "Ok go ahead." Covered with cats.

Me: "When did you get here?"

Sanji: "He has a bunch of cats! Ok, so I dare you to kiss Grell on the cheek."

Sebastian: Sighs. "Fine." Kisses Grell's cheek.

Grell: Shrieks and fangirls then passes out.

Me: "Well that's all for this chapter. Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: "We're back!"

Sanji: "Yay!"

Me: "So today, Ciel and Alois have to sing Sakura Kiss from Ouran Highschool Host Club! If you've never seen it, then at least watch the song dubbed because they're going to sing it dubbed. Oh, and it was PEPSICOLASHIPPER that sent that."

Ciel: "Am I allowed to throw myself off a cliff?"

Me: "No. Now sing it!" Plays the instrumental to Sakura Kiss.

Alois: "Kiss kiss fall in love!"

Both: "Hey hey hey!"

Ciel: "I see you come, I watch you go; you never seem to leave me though. So is this love or hate? We'll see... You're making me crazy."

Alois: "Inside my dreams, you're all I see; well all I see is you and me. Lady maybe, or host I find... I really don't mind."

Ciel: "If I had to choose a rose from this garden of romance, maybe we could take this chance."

Both: "Maybe your my love!"

Alois: "And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine. And with one kiss, we would stop time, and I'd fall in love with you."

Ciel: "Tomorrow's far away; let's place our hope in today. Just you and me, in a beautiful spring. And we'll always fall in love again.

Alois: "Hey hey hey!"

Both: "Maybe you're my love!"

Me: Fangirls.

Ciel: "Can I go die now?"

Me: "No! Next we all have to play the pocky game!"

Ciel: Pales. "Please tell me I'm not with-"

Me: "Ciel is with Alois!"

Ciel: Dies.

Me: Pulls out a box of pocky sticks. "Who wants to go first?"

Lizzy: "What do you do?"

Me: "One person chews on one end, while another chews on the other end. You have to keep going. If the pocky stick doesn't break then you are rewarded with a kiss by the person on the other end!"

Kai: "Let's add a rule. All the guys get to pick who they do the pocky game with! And each person can only go once."

Alois: "I'll go first! Get up Ciel!" Pulls Ciel's arm.

Ciel: "Let me die."

Alois: "No! Get up! Would you rather me straddle you?"

Ciel: "Ok ok! I'm up!" Sits up.

Luka: "Big brother likes boys?!"

Me: "Yeah."

Alois: Grabs a pocky stick and sticks one end in his mouth then sticks the other in Ciel's. Starts nibbling on it.

Ciel: Blushing darkly as he starts nibbling.

Lizzy: Praying. "Please break. Please break. Please break."

Alois: Starts nibbling quicker.

Me: Watching with starry eyes.

Alois: Getting closer to Ciel.

Ciel: Slows down the nibbling.

Alois: Gets to Ciel and kisses him.

Ciel: Eyes widen and turns completely red.

Me: Fangirls and dies.

Kai: "How did you do it on the first try?!"

Alois: Still kissing Ciel.

Sanji: "Uh... I think they're going to be at it for a while."

Ciel: Pushes Alois away. "Don't ever kiss me like that again!"

Alois: "So I can kiss you a different way?"

Ciel: "No!"

Sanji: "I stand corrected."

Me: "Next!"

Sebastian: "Me and Sanji!"

Sanji: "EH?! W-WHY ME?!"

Sebastian: "Because you're half cat."

Sanji: "Tiger dragon."

Sebastian: "Still a cat. Now give me a pocky stick."

Kai: "Ooooooh, Sanji has caught Sebastian's interest!" Hands him a pocky stick.

Sanji: "Sh-shut up!"

Sebastian: Sticks pocky stick in Sanji's mouth then sticks it in his and starts chewing.

Sanji: Deep red. Starts chewing.

Pocky stick breaks

Sanji: Takes her half of the stick out. "Yes!"

Sebastian: Pouts and eats his half.

Kai: "Luka, you're next."

Luka: "What? But I don't know anyone here!"

Kai: "Sorry but everyone has to."

Luka: "Ok. Um..." Looks around. "You." Points at Lizzy.

Me: "Whoo Lizzy!"

Lizzy: Blushes slightly.

Luka: Starts the pocky game with her.

Lizzy: Starts chewing.

Luka: Stops chewing for a second and blushes lightly.

Me: "Oh my gosh! I think he's starting to like her!" Pulls out notepad and starts writing something down. "Note to self: make them a ship."

Pocky stick breaks.

Luka: "Another!"

Lizzy: "Is that allowed?"

Me: "I don't think so. At least not for this dare."

Luka: "Oh come on! Please! I just want to try once more!"

Kai: "Nope. Sorry."

Luka: Pouts.

Kai: "Soma is next!"

Soma: Grabs a pocky stick. "Hmm, I guess me and Braelynn."

Me: 0_0 "Heh?"

Sanji: "Ooooooh, you got the prince!"

Me: "The annoying, pouty prince!"

Soma: "Rude."

Kai: "You have to do it, Braelynn. He chose you."

Me: Huffs. "Fine." Gets a pocky stick and sticks it in my mouth.

Soma: Bites the other end.

Me: Breaks the stick. "Ha!"

Soma: "You cheated!"

Me: "You have no proof!"

Soma: "I saw you break it!"

Me: "So you'd rather kiss me?" Smirks.

Soma: Blushes and scratches the back of his head. "N-no."

Me: "Then why are you complaining?"

Kai: "Agni's turn!"

Agni: "You."

Kai: "Me?!"

Agni: "Yes. The only other options are that redhead," Points at Madame Red, "Hannah, Mey-Rin, and Ran-Mao."

Kai: "Good point."

Agni: Starts the game with her and they lose.

Grell: "I wanted to do Bassy, but since he already chose, I guess I'll do Madame Red."

Red: Glares at Grell.

Me: "Ok, but don't be upset if the breaks the stick on purpose and tries to kill you."

Grell: "She won't be able to kill me. I'm a shinigami, after all." Starts pocky game with her.

Red: Glare deepens and she breaks the stick. "I hate you, you know."

Grell: Gulps. "Yeah I know."

Me: "Claude's turn!"

Claude: "Whatever. Hannah."

Hannah: "Fine."

Claude: Does the pocky game with her and they end up kissing.

Hannah: Eyes wide.

Alois: "I knew it!"

Me: "Finny's turn!"

Finny: "D-do I have to?"

Kai: "Yes."

Finny: Sighs. "Mey-Rin."

Mey-Rin: Blushes. "Oh... I-I don't know... I-"

Me: "Just do it!"

Mey-Rin: "O-ok!"

Finny: Starts pocky game with her while blushing.

Mey-Rin: Closes her eyes.

Finny: Kisses her.

Me: Fangirls again. "I now ship them! Lau is next. I already know who he's picking."

Lau: "Ran-Mao." Does the pocky game with her and loses.

Me: "Now Timber."

Triplets: Start whispering.

Timber: Grabs a pocky stick and sticks it in Canterbury's mouth.

Sanji: 0_0

Me: Has sparkles in my eyes again.

Timber: Starts the game and loses.

Me: Dies.

Ciel: "And that leaves us with the last triplet and Bardroy."

Bardroy: "Huh?! They planned this didn't they?!"

Thompson: Smirks and grabs a pocky stick and starts the game with him.

Everyone: Starts laughing at him.

Bardroy: Blushes in embarrassment.

Thompson: Kisses him.

Bardroy: Blushes even more.

Me: Suddenly alive. "YAOI!"

Kai: "You ship Cielois! How is this any different?!"

Me: "Cielois is the only gay pairing I ship... and L and Light from Death Note."

Kai: "Ok, well since the pocky game is over, now it's time for my truth or dares." Smiles evilly. "Braelynn, you have to kiss Alois."

Me: "Fine."

Kai: "On the lips."

Me: "..."

Alois: "..."

Me: Grumbles. "Fine." Pecks his lips and starts blushing furiously.

Alois: "..." Dies.

Kai: "Braelynn, which is better? Alois or Death the Kid?"

Me: "WHY DO YOU ASK ME THESE QUESTIONS?! Death the Kid can protect me, but Alois is practically my dream boy. AGH! THIS IS SO HARD! I guess Alois. Death the Kid. Alois! Death the Kid! AGH!" Brain explodes and I pass out.

Sanji: "Ok then."

Kai: "Sebastian. Do you know what a lioncut is?"

Sebastian: "Yes."

Kai: "Ok, Lizzy, where jeans."

Lizzy: "What are jeans?"

Me: Suddenly back again. "What I'm wearing."

Lizzy: "Ew!"

Kai: "Wear some!"

Lizzy: "Fine."

Me: Snaps fingers and Lizzy is wearing jeans.

Lizzy: "Hey, they actually feel nice."

Sebastian: Covers Ciel's eyes.

Alois: Eyes wide and is staring at Lizzy. "Whoa."

Lizzy: "What?" Looks down and is only wearing a corset and jeans. Eyes widen and quickly covers herself.

Me: Snaps fingers and a shirt appears on her.

Lizzy: "Thank you."

Sebastian: Takes hand away from Ciel.

Ciel: "I've been scarred."

Kai: "Ok! Next! Grell, teach sex ed."

Me: "Who whoa whoa! This is a rated T story!"

Kai: "Then just skip it."

Me: "Oh ok."

1 HOUR OF SEX ED LATER

Grell: "And that's all you need to know about sex!"

All the ones under sixteen (except Alois and Kai): Lying on the floor lifeless.

Ciel: "I'm never having sex."

Alois: "It sounds fun!"

Ciel: "There's something wrong with you."

Kai: "Last one! Madame Red, don't wear red!"

Red: Changes into black.

Kai: "Ok that works."

Me: "Well that's all for today everyone! I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters! Bye!"

Alois: "Hey Ciel! Let's have a threesome with Braelynn!"

Me and Ciel: "NO!"

Sanji: "I DON'T NEED ANOTHER IMAGE!"

Kai: "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji: "We're back!"

Kai: "And after us trying to stop Alois from having a threesome."

Alois: Tied up and gagged. "Mmffmf!"

Kai: "Now! On with the truth or dares! Sebastian, since you know what a lioncut is, here!" Hands him a fluffy cat. "Give him a lioncut. His name is Mr. Fluffy!"

Sebastian: "Ok!" Starts shaving the cat.

Kai: "So I ship Cielizzy so you two have to play Romeo and Juliet, but Ciel as Juliet and Lizzy as Romeo. And if you refuse, you can meet Chain-kun!" Holds up a chainsaw. "I bet you're jealous Grell."

Grell: Huffs. "Why do you get all the cool stuff?"

Kai: "Because Braelynn allows me to. Now Romeo and Juliet, act out the cute part!"

Ciel: Sighs. "Romeo oh Romeo! Let down your hair!"

Sanji: "...That's Rapunzel you nutjob."

Ciel: "I always skip that part in the story, so I don't know what it is."

Kai: "...Ok? Then we'll skip this one. Claude, bash your head into a wall."

Claude: "No."

Kai: Starts the chainsaw.

Claude: "Fine." Rams head into my wall mKing a big hole in it.

Me: "MY WALL!"

Kai: "Grell, can I play with your hair if I magically make it long again?" Makes his hair long again. "Actually, you don't get a choice. I'm going to play with it anyways." Starts playing with his hair.

Grell: "I was going to say yes, anyways."

Kai: "Lizzy, did you know you were more badass than Ciel?"

Lizzy: "How so?"

Kai: "You just are."

Lizzy: "Oh ok."

Me: "Ok, I want to do some truth or dares too. Ciel, since Sanji wasn't specific with her dare, I dare Ciel to kiss Alois on the lips for at least ten seconds."

Ciel: "I hate you."

Me: "Luv ya too!"

Ciel: Takes the gag off Alois. "I'm going to regret this."

Alois: "No you won't! I can tie the stem of a cherry into a knot with my tongue!"

Ciel: "That doesn't help!"

Me: Gets out camera.

Ciel: Gulps and kisses Alois.

Me: Takes picture. "That's a keeper!"

Sanji: Looking at a watch. "5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. Ok! You're done!"

Ciel: Continues to kiss him.

Sanji: "Agh! Braelynn, you ruined him!"

Me: "Yus!"

Sanji: "That's not good!"

Me: "It is in my eyes!"

Ciel: Pulls back and blushes furiously. "How long was that?"

Sanji: Looks at watch. "27 seconds."

Ciel: "Crap!"

Alois: "You enjoyed it!"

Ciel: "Did not!"

Me: "Ciel, tell the truth. How much did you enjoy it?"

Ciel: "...It wasn't bad."

Me: "That's not an answer!"

Ciel: "...I-I liked it." Blushes darkly.

Me: "How much? Did you want to continue?"

Ciel: Hangs head down in shame and nods slightly.

Alois: "Ha! Told you I was a good kisser!"

Ciel: "Please shut up. You just ruined my pride."

Me: "Ok! I need details! Did he use tongue?"

Alois: "Believe it or not, he used it first."

Me: "EEEEEEEEE!"

Ciel: Grabs my pocket knife and opens it, then puts it up to his neck.

Me: "Whoa!" Grabs knife. "No! I won't allow any deaths here unless it's Claude!"

Claude: "Excuse me?"

Me: "You are excused. Now, I have decided to make Luka and Lizzy a pair, so what do you two think of that?"

Lizzy: "I'm engaged to Ciel, so that won't work."

Me: "Ciel is going to be with Alois so you can give up."

Lizzy: "I won't allow that!"

Me: "Luka, what do you think about you being with Lizzy?"

Luka: "...I-I don't know... I mean, she's cute and all, but... I just don't know."

Me: "What about when you did the pocky game? You wanted to go again because you lost. Is there a reason for that?"

Luka: "Ok, I like her!"

Me: "I knew it! Next, Sebastian, who are you bisexual for?"

Sebastian: "Well, I really don't have a specific taste but I'd do anyone for info."

Grell: "Even me?!"

Sebastian: "...Maybe."

Grell: "Yes!"

Me: ok! That's all for now! Oh! And you can send truth or dares to Sanji, Kai, and me!"

Sanji: "Wait! Don't drag me into this!"

Me: "You should've known I'd do this. Maybe you shouldn't have begged to be in this."

Sanji: "I hate you."

Me: "Luv ya too!"

Alois: "Bye everyone! And remember, I can tie the stem of a cherry on a knot with my tongue!"

Me: "You can shut up now."

Alois: "Threesome!"

Me: "GAG HIM!"

Sanji: Gags him.

Kai: "We don't own Black Butler or any of its characters!"

Sanji: "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: "And we're back!"

Sebastian: "I forgot to give Mr. Fluffy back." Hands Kai a lioncut Mr. Fluffy.

Kai: "Yay!"

Me: "Now for the truth or dares!"

Sanji: "Oh and Alois is still tied up."

Alois: Grumbles.

Kai: "Ok, I just realized that I ship Sebastian and Grell together."

Me: Places hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Kai: "Anyways. Grell, you're my older brother from now till forever!"

Grell: Sarcastically. "Yay."

Kai: "And I can kill Claude?" Smirks evilly. "Oh Claude~" Holds up Chain-kun.

Claude: "You won't be able to kill me with that."

Kai: "Oh yeah. Well Lizzy, you have to be emo for three chapters."

Lizzy: Suddenly emotionless. "I don't understand the meaning of life."

Me: "Oh she's good."

Kai: "Braelynn, here! An Alois plushy!" Hands me an Alois plushy.

Me: Squeals like a little girl on Christmas morning and takes the Alois plushy and hugs it tightly.

Lizzy: Rolls her eyes. "It's not that great."

Kai: "Sebastian, you're now my butler for a week."

Sebastian: "Okaaay?"

Ciel: "Is that allowed?"

Me: "It is in truth or dare."

Kai: "Ciel, kiss a pig. The animal pig. A dirty, farm pig."

Ciel: "Gross."

Me: "I'll go get Sweet Pea!" Runs off.

Sanji: "Who's Sweet Pea?"

Kai: Shrugs.

Me: Comes back with a black and pink pot bellied pig. "This is Sweet Pea!" Sets it down in front of Ciel.

Ciel: Smirks and kisses its head. "I love it when you aren't specific."

Kai: "Dangit! Anyways, Grell, how do you like being my big bro?"

Grell: "It's fine, I guess."

Kai: "Braelynn, how do you like the plushy?"

Me: Hugs it tighter. "It's amazing!"

Kai: "Well, I WAS going to ask Ciel how the kiss was but since he just kisses his head, that's impossible to do. So on to the next one! Sebastian, do you hate me for pairing you with Grell?"

Sebastian: "Hate is a strong word. I would say 'I now want to bring you down to hell with me and let you experience the wrath of satan.' But since I'm a nice guy-"

Me: Coughs "Sure." Coughs

Sebastian: "-I will say strongly dislike." Smiles.

Kai: "...Okaaaay, next. Grell, do you love me for pairing you two?"

Grell: "Let's just say I like you more now."

Kai: "Good enough. Well I'm done!"

Me: "Ok, now Thelasthorror has some. Grell, you have to spend one hour at her house. And she is the strangest person ever."

Grell: "Ok."

Me: Sends Grell to her house. "Sebastian, no kitties for two days!"

Sebastian: "NOOOOO! MY KITTIES!"

Me: "Get over it. Ciel, you know what she wants."

Ciel: "I do?"

Me: "Do you?"

Ciel: "I don't know."

Me: "If you do then tell me."

Ciel: "Kiss Alois again?"

Me: "No but I'd want that."

Ciel: "Fight an angel?"

Me: "No, but I'd love to see that!"

Sanji: "Me too!"

Ciel: "See an eclipse?"

Me: "Ding ding ding! He got it!"

Ciel: "But the eclipse ended two days ago. It's too late."

Me: "Then watch the next one!"

Ciel: "Ok."

Me: "Next! Alois, how much of a bitch are you?" Ungags him.

Alois: "WHO SAID I WAS A BITCH?!"

Me: "Thelasthorror."

Alois: "I'll kill her!"

Me: "Yup, he's a pretty big bitch."

Sanji: "That's all we have for today folks!"

Me: "See you next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Me: "We're back!"

Alois: "Can I be untied now?"

Me: "Promise you won't try anything?"

Alois: "Yes. Now untie me."

Me: "Sanji, untie him!"

Sanji: Unties Alois.

Kai: "Ok, now on with the truth or dares. Sebastian, I'll give you Mr. Fluffy back if you forgive me and don't dislike me anymore."

Sebastian: "I thought I couldn't be around cats for two days."

Me: "Yeah, Thelasthorror sent that one."

Kai: "Then after your two days are up you may hold him."

Sebastian: "Ok."

Sanji: "I think she forgot that I was half cat."

Kai: "Next, Claude you're now a human so I can kill you with Chain-kun right?"

Claude: "Uh... I don't know."

Kai: "Well let's test it." Starts Chain-kun.

Me: "How about we wait until after the game to kill him."

Kai: "Fine." Turns Chain-kun off. "Alois, dye your hair black."

Alois: "Why?"

Kai: "Because I said."

Me: "Shoot! I love his angelic hair!"

Ciel: "Me too." Quickly covers his mouth.

Me: "Ooooooh Ciel is falling for him!"

Ciel: Blushes. "A-am not!"

Alois: "Yes! Thank you for making him kiss me, Braelynn!"

Me: "No prob!"

Kai: "Now go dye your hair."

Alois: "Fine." Goes to my restroom and starts dying his hair.

Me: T-T

Kai: "Sebastian, I'm going to call you Sebby for now on!"

Sebastian: "Ok."

Kai: "Grell, here's a Sebastian plushy!" Hands him Sebastian plushy.

Grell: "Yes! Another added to my collection!

Sanji: "...I'm not even going to ask."

Kai: "Is Madame Red still here?"

Me: "Yeah, I sent her to the store."

Kai: "...Ok then. Lizzy, act like Alois."

Lizzy: "I thought I had to be emo for three chapters, and ignore Ciel for a week."

Kai: "Well this is an exception."

Lizzy: "Ok." Suddenly latches onto Ciel's arm. "Ciiiieeeeellll, let's make out!"

Ciel: "-_- great."

Lizzy: Licks Ciel's ear.

Ciel: "Agh! No! I won't allow that!" Tries to push Lizzy away but she ends up straddling him.

Lizzy: "Oh come on Ciel, let's play another game of pocky sticks. This time you can't push me away."

Ciel: Blushing furiously.

Me: 0_0 "Whoa. She's good."

Sanji: "I really question why I wanted to be in this."

Me: "Me too."

Ciel: "I don't want to do the pocky game again."

Lizzy: Glares darkly at him. "Why? Because you only want to play with the real Alois?" Slaps him.

Me: "This is going to far!"

Kai: "You can stop now."

Lizzy: "Ok." Gets off Ciel then touches his reddening cheek. "Are you ok?"

Ciel: "Damn you hit hard."

Lizzy: "I'm sorry!" Breaks down crying.

Ciel: "It's fine. It was just your acting."

Kai: "Well that's all I have."

Alois: Walks in with black hair. "I'm back."

Me: Staring at Alois. "Whoa."

Ciel: Stares at him a little bit then looks away blushing.

Alois: Notices. "Hey Ciel! What do you think?" Kneels down in front of him.

Ciel: "I-it looks g-great."

Alois: "You like it?"

Ciel: "..."

Me: "I do!"

Alois: "Thanks Braelynn!"

Me: "No prob!"

Alois: "Well I think Ciel likes it." Notices Ciel's red cheek. "Whoa, what happened?"

Me: "Lizzy was trying to act like you and slapped Ciel."

Alois: "That's horrible! I'd never do that to my Ciel!" Hugs Ciel protectively. "She must have been a terrible actor if she hurt him."

Sanji: "Actually, she got you perfectly."

Me: "Except the slapping part."

Kai: "No, that was pretty good."

Me: "Hey, I just realized something. Ciel got shot in the third to last episode in the first season and we never see a scar there. Even before he became a demon."

Lizzy: "Wait, he's a demon?!"

Sanji: "Aren't you supposed to be emo right now?"

Me: "Yes Ciel's a demon."

Lizzy: "I never knew that!"

Ciel: "Um, that's all for today! Bye!"

Me: "That's my line!"

Lizzy: "Why did you never tell me?!" Shaking Ciel's shoulders.

Alois: "Braelynn! She's trying to rape my Ciel!"

Me: "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Me: "We're back! Do I update too quickly?"

Ciel: "Yes."

Me: "Oh well. We finally got Lizzy to calm down over Ciel being a demon."

Lizzy: Tied up in a corner and gagged.

Alois: "Is that how you calm everyone down?"

Me: "Not everyone~"

Kai: "Ok, on with the truth or dares. Who here hates me? BE HONEST!"

Claude, Ciel, and the triplets: Raise their hands.

Me: "Heartless people."

Kai: "...Ok, Sebby, go into a room full of fangirls and don't do anything except say 'I'm just one hell of a butler'."

Sebastian: "And how will I find a room full of fangirls?"

Me: "Easy! Just go to a one direction concert! I'm sure you'll find some!"

Sebastian: "Ok, when's the next concert?"

Me: "I have no clue! You should ask my sister!"

Sebastian: "And where is she at?"

Me: "Probably in her room watching Tokyo Ghoul."

Sebastian: "And where is her room?"

Me: "Directly across from mine."

Sebastian: Nods and goes to my sister's room. You hear a shriek after a couple seconds.

Me: "And my sister just realized who he was. Madi, calm down! He's only here for truth or dare!"

Madi: Walks out with Sebastian. "Why didn't you tell me Black Butler was here?!"

Me: "Because I knew you'd want to interfere."

Madi: "That's an excuse!"

Me: "No it's not."

Madi: "Oh! Hey Anna!"

Sanji: "I'm not Anna here. I'm Sanji."

Madi: "Sure, and I'm Amaya." Enter sarcasm. "And who's that?" Points at Kai.

Me: "Kai."

Madi: "Oh, the Estonian girl?"

Me: "Yeah!"

Madi: "What about the guy from Utah?"

Me: "You know I can't talk to him anymore. If Mom found him here, she'd kill me."

Kai: "You told her about me?"

Me: "Yeah. She thinks your name is cool."

Kai: "Well thank you!"

Madi: "Welcome!" Sees Alois. "Why is his hair black?"

Alois: "Why is YOUR hair black?"

Madi: "Because I dyed it."

Alois: "Same reason."

Madi: "I like it! What about Ciel? Does he like it?"

Ciel: "Again with this topic?"

Madi: "Sorry for asking. Braelynn, does Mom know you have people over?"

Me: "...No. But I've done this before with the Soul Eater group!"

Madi: "That's no excuse."

Me: "I'll let you join if you don't tell Mom."

Madi: "There's no way I'm refusing that!" Sits down. "You need to clean your room again."

Me: "Shut up!"

Madi: "Don't tell me to shut up. I'm your older sister."

Me: Huffs.

Kai: "Anyways... back to the truth or dares!"

Me: "Wait, did Sebastian ask the question?"

Sebastian: "Yes. It's next year."

Me: "Crap. Any other places with fangirls?"

Madi: "Don't say crap."

Me: Sticks my tongue out.

Madi: "I would suggest going to a comicon. There's one coming around the corner, so you should be fine by then."

Me: "But everyone would be wearing costumes. I doubt they would look any different."

Madi: "Sure they would! They're anime! Not regular human."

Me: "True."

Kai: "Ok, next. Luka, you're reeeeaaaally cute, so here! Have some cake and tea!" Hands him a slice of cake and a cup of tea. "Also, isn't his name spelled Luca?"

Me: "I've seen that, but when I watch it in Japanese, the subtitles have a 'k' in it. It may be different for you."

Kai: "Oh ok."

Madi: "I'm going to go finish studying now. Thanks for interrupting." Gets up and walks back into her room.

Me: "Bye!"

Kai: "Braelynn, you're going to hate me for this buuuuuut..." Slaps Alois. "yeah I'm just evil like that XD!"

Alois: "What was that for?!"

Me: Hugs Alois. "She's just a meany. Don't worry, I'd never hurt you."

Alois: "What if I tried to rape you?" Quiet for a moment then eyes widen. "Crap I didn't mean to say that!"

Me: "Then I'd probably hurt you. And what do you mean you didn't mean to say that? Are you PLANNING on raping me?!"

Alois: "No! It was just a thought."

Sanji: "Uh-huh, sure."

Kai: "Anyways, Madame Red, Google yourself. It's hard giving dares to you."

Madame Red: "Um, ok?" Goes and Googles herself.

Kai: "Ciel, hug a cat. MY cat to be exact!" Hands him her cat.

Ciel: Swallows. "Oh no." Hugs the cat.

Cat: Starts growling then attacks Ciel.

Ciel: "Agh!" Falls on the ground while being scratched up by the cat.

Me: Pulls cat off of him. "Bad cat." Hands it to Sebastian and it starts purring.

Ciel: Starts sneezing. "Crap."

Alois: "I thought he was joking about being allergic to hide the fact that he actually loves cats."

Ciel: "Why would I- *sneezes* Why would I make that up?!"

Kai: "Anyways, Lizzy, how's life going?"

Lizzy: Glares at her.

Kai: "How does it feel knowing that Ciel's a demon?"

Me: Ungags her.

Lizzy: "Does it LOOK like it feels good?!"

Kai: "Very!" Sighs. "Fine I'll give Claude a good one. Did you know you actually have fans? I'm NOT but you do."

Claude: "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Kai: "Ok, that all!"

Me: "Yay! Now for Thelasthorror's truth or dares. Grell, how was your visit?"

Grell: "She's weird but it was ok, I guess."

Me: "Do you like the souvenir she gave you?"

Grell: "Oh yes! I very much like those garden tools that are completely useless to me!" Enter sarcasm.

Me: "Next, all the demons are going to be genderbended to react to their female and male forms."

All the demons turn into girls except for Hannah, who turns into a guy.

Ciel: Looks like when he was at Viscount Druitt's ball. Holds his crotch. "It's gone. Oh my God! It's gone!"

Me and Kai: Fall over laughing.

Sanji: "That's just disturbing."

Alois: "Does that mean I'm straight now?"

Me: Through fits of laughter. "N... no! You're still... as straight as a rainbow!"

Triplets: Have longer hair and are poking each other and whispering.

Claude: has long hair and is wearing a maid dress. "At least I've got my hair back."

Sebastian: Looks the same from when he dressed as a girl in the beginning of the story.

Hannah: "Hey, I don't have massive breasts anymore. Instead I have a-"

Me: Covers her- err his- mouth. "RATED T STORY!"

Kai: "This is too good!"

Alois: Smirks evilly. "So Ciel's a girl now, right?"

Me: "Uh-oh."

Alois: "Which means is get a reaction if I did this?" Steps behind Ciel and gropes her chest.

Ciel: "Ah! Alois don't!"

Me: "RATED T!" Pulls Alois away from her.

Lizzy: "Great! Now I'm engaged to a FEMALE demon!"

ME: "Ok, next. Sebastian, Thelasthorror has taken notice of your demon form hints and wants to know if you're a catwoman."

Sebastian: "As much as I'd like that, I'm not. I'm more like a crow demon."

Me: Grabs a random hat with names written in it. "Alois, choose a random name and bash their face with a brick."

Alois: "Ok." Draws a name and reads it. Crumpled it up and throws it. "Braelynn, do you have a brick?"

Me: "Actually, I do." Hands him a brick.

Alois: "Thank you!" Bashes Claude's face.

Sanji: "Figures."

Alois: "You're lucky demons heal... Claudia."

Me: "Now draw another name. This time you have to spend fifteen minutes with them. You don't have to do anything, just spend time with them."

Alois: "But I CAN do something if I want to, right?"

Me: "I guess."

Alois: Draws another name and smirks after reading it.

Ciel: "Please not be me, please not be me, please not be me."

Alois: "Braelynn."

Me: "Shit."

Kai: "Ooooooh Braelynn has to spend some alone time with Alois!"

Alois: "And you said I can do something if I want." Smirks.

Me: "I hate you Thelasthorror."

Sanji: "Just go in your closet. Nothing serious can happen in there. And if he somehow finds a way, we'll just have to stop the dare."

Me: "Ok." Walks in my closet, followed by Alois.

Alois: "Wow, you can barely fit two people in here."

Me: "Then just sit on my dresser (It's three feet tall)."

Alois: "I think I like this closeness better."

Sanji: "Um, the door's still open."

Alois: "Then close it."

Me: "And turn on the closet light."

Sanji: Closes door and turns on light. "I guess I'll continue with the others. Meow cats r awesome dares Sebastian to watch the nyan cat song."

Sebastian: "Something tells me I'll like it."

Sanji: Hands him her phone and has him put in earbuds then plays it.

Sebastian: "Is that a poptart kitty? Oh my gosh!" Starts laughing. "This song is great!"

Ciel: Looks over and cocks an eyebrow. "Is it farting rainbows?"

Sanji: "Ciel! That is very unladylike!"

Ciel: "Do you seriously want to start that with me?"

Sanji: "Yes, so you boys will know the torture we ladies have to go through. Now, either Madame Red or Grell has to dye their hair blue."

Grell: "I've already dealt with hair problems in this game."

Red: "Fine. Got any blue hair dye?"

Sanji: "Actually yes." Hands her blue hair dye. "I was going to use it for a prank."

Red: "...Ok then." Goes to my restroom to dye her hair.

Sanji: "Ciel, you have to dress up as a chicken and do the chicken dance in front of everyone."

Ciel: "Ok, first being changed to a girl and now dressing as a chicken and doing an idiotic dance?! Do you guys hate me or something?! I have my pride and dignity, you know!"

Kai: "You lost those in the first chapter. Now do it!" Picks up Chain-kun.

Ciel: "Fine. Give me a chicken costume."

Sanji: Hands him a chicken costume.

Ciel: Cocks eyebrow at her.

Sanji: "Still prank."

Ciel: "Ok." Goes to another room to change.

Sebastian: "3... 2... 1."

Ciel: Screams like a girl. "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian: Smirks. "Yes, mistress?"

Ciel: "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!"

Sanji and Kai: Burst out in laughter.

Sebastian: "I believe you're talking about br-"

Ciel: "I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING ON MY CHEST!"

Everyone else: Starts laughing.

Sebastian: "Well, you ARE a woman now, young mistress!"

Ciel: "BUT I SHOULD HAVE THE BODY OF A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD! LIZZY DOESN'T HAVE BREASTS!"

Lizzy: "Actually I do! They're just not big!"

Ciel: "...NEITHER ARE MINE, BUT I STILL HAVE THEM! I FEEL LIKE I'M STRIPPING A WOMAN!"

Sebastian: "Well you technically are."

Ciel: "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Sanji: "Get over it! We women have to deal with these all the time!"

Ciel: "..."

Sanji: "Well, now we just have to wait until HER dare is over, then we'll be done."

Kai: "Hey! You and Alois have been quiet for a while! Whatcha doing?"

No response

Kai: "Braelynn? Alois? Are you guys making out?"

Me: "...No!"

Sanji: "Uh-huh, sure."

Me: "We're not!"

Sanji: "So if I opened the door, you two would be a good distance apart?"

Shuffling is heard in the closet.

Me: "Yes."

Sanji: "What was with the shuffling and big pause then?"

Me: "Um... Uh... W-we, uh."

Alois: "I was helping her stand up. She lost her balance before you guys asked. That's why it took us a while to answer."

Kai: "You two were making out. If you guys weren't, Alois would've tried to embarrass you by saying you guys did."

Ciel: Walks in wearing a chicken suit and is completely red in the face. "I'm back."

Me: "I swear we didn't!"

Ciel: "What's going on?"

Sanji: "Braelynn and Alois were making out."

Me: "We were NOT!"

Ciel: Glares. "I knew it."

Sebastian: "Would you rather be in Braelynn's place, mistress?"

Ciel: "Wha- NO!"

Sanji: "Lies! Now dance!" Grabs her phone from Sebastian and starts playing the song.

Kai: Takes out her phone and starts videoing.

Ciel: Rolls her eyes and starts doing the dance with no enthusiasm.

Sebastian: "Come on! Put a little more heart in it!"

Ciel: Sighs and starts dancing like he means it.

Kai and Sanji: Holding in laughs.

Lizzy: "Braelynn and Alois got quiet again."

Sanji: "Ignore them. This is too great to miss."

Song ends.

Ciel: Face completely red. "I feel completely humiliated."

Sanji and Kai: Bursts out laughing.

Ciel: "I'm going to go et changed now." Walks out the room.

Luka: "That's all for today!"

Lizzy: "Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!"

Sanji: "Remember to send me, Braelynn, and Kai truth or dares too!"

Lizzy and Luka: "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: "..."

Sanji: "..."

Kai: "Sooo, you gonna say it?"

Me: "Say what?"

Kai: "We're back."

Me: "Well the chapter's already started so no."

Kai: "Ok. Let's go ahead and start then."

Ciel: "First, how long do we have to stay the opposite genders? I'm going to want to touch myself soon if you don't change us back."

Me: "I guess I'll have to change the rating then." Sighs. "Anyone who thinks I should change the rating tell me it in the reviews. If I change the rating that means you can dare them anything. And I mean ANYTHING."

Ciel: "Please don't change the rating! People are going to want sex or close to sex!"

Me: "And if they want that, I'll try my best."

Sanji: "Please make them one-shots so I won't have to read them."

Me: "Fine, but only if I change the rating and someone dares something like that."

Kai: "Now let's get on with this. For the people that hate me. I can understand Ciel and Claude hating me, but why the triplets?"

Triplets: Start whispering to each other.

Timber: "Because we hate everyone."

Thompson: "Plus you are one of the ones giving us dares."

Canterbury: "I just go with what they say."

Ciel: "THEY SPOKE!"

Alois: "I thought I ordered you guys to keep quiet."

Timber: "This is truth or dare."

Thompson: "She asked us a truth."

Canterbury: "We had to answer."

Kai: "...ok, next. Sebby, you have to kiss Grell."

Sebastian: "Ok."

Kai: "On the lips." Smirks. "You're welcome Grell!"

Sebastian: Shrugs. "At least I won't feel gay doing it, since I'm still a woman." Kisses Grell for three seconds.

Grell: Dies and goes to heaven.

Kai: Fangirls. "Ok next! Braelynn, what were you and Alois really doing in there? 'Cause let's be honest. We both know you didn't just sit there thinking over life."

Me and Alois: Blushes.

Me: "Let's just say I introduced him to something."

Kai: "Oh my gosh! What was it?"

Me: Pulls out a My Little Pony.

Sanji: Facepalms.

Kai: "I'm pretty sure he would laugh if he saw that."

Sanji: "Braelynn, that's the worst way to get out of this."

Me: "No I'm being serious!"

Alois: "You're not going to get the answer you guys are searching for."

Sanji: "Well you're being serious, blacky. That's unlike you."

Me: "Another thing. I'm into blondes!"

Sanji: "That's not what you told me the other day. You said you like guys with black hair and blue eyes. And I see a black haired boy with crystal blue eyes right there."

Me: "I like blondes too!"

Alois: "I AM a blonde. My hair's just died."

Me: "Like Yohei Sunohara! Except the other way around."

Sanji: "Isn't he that turd in Clannad?"

Me: "Yup! But anyways, I AM into Alois but I wouldn't do that unless dared to, and since I wasn't dared to, I didn't."

Soma: "What if HE kissed you? Would you then?"

Me: "Who asked for your opinion, bratty prince?"

Soma: In emo corner.

Me: "And I might. I really don't know if I'd kiss back."

Alois: "Kiss kiss fall in love!"

Ciel: "AGH! Don't sing that again!"

Kai: "But just remember Braelynn. This was a truth, so if you're lying, you'll be disqualified. I could ask Sebby what you guys did in there so if you lied you better fess up now."

Me: "Fine, we mighta, sorta kissed. Just a little."

Kai: "Yeah, I could tell. Especially by the hickey on your neck. Just below your jawline."

Me: Turns dark red and covers it.

Alois: "Told you you should've worn a scarf."

Me: "THEY WOULD SEE THROUGH THAT!"

Ciel: Fuming.

Sanji: "Whoa, is Ciel jealous?"

Ciel: "I am NOT! He can choose whatever person he wants to be with! See if I care!"

Alois: "Ciel, I'm so sorry! I thought you didn't care about me."

Ciel: "I DON'T! Just fuck off Trancy!"

Sanji: "And there's the first F bomb."

Alois: Eyes widen. "If you didn't care about me, then why is this such a big deal to you?"

Ciel: "...You're right. Why is this such a big deal?"

Alois: "I thought I could win you over, but apparently not."

Ciel: "Did you really think I'd fall for a guy? You won't get me for a long shot."

Sanji: "Is it just me, or did Ciel make that rhyme?"

Me: "I think he made it rhyme."

Alois: "Long shot? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'll have you in no time!"

Ciel: "I doubt that, you little swine."

Me: "Yeah, he's definitely rhyming."

Alois: "If I'm such a swine, then come make me dirty, like I'm supposed to be."

Ciel: "Words are starting to fail me."

Alois: "If they're failing you, then there's only one reason for your mouth."

Ciel: "Fine, but don't head south."

Me: "This is the weirdest truth or dare story I've ever done."

Alois: "Is that a challenge?"

Ciel: Smirks. "Nothing rhymes with challenge."

Alois: "Then stop talking and get over here."

Ciel: "Shut up, you asshole. I told you that I don't fall for guys."

Alois: "Then come make me shut up." Sits down.

Ciel: "Nope! I told you I won't fall for you."

Alois: "Then I'll make you fall for me." Grabs Ciel's arm and pulls him into his lap.

Ciel: Blushes furiously.

Me: "You know, that actually looks straight since Ciel's still a girl."

Alois: "Falling for me yet?"

Ciel: "Never."

Alois: "Then how about I go further?" Grabs his waist.

Ciel: Blushes deeper.

Alois: "How about now?"

Ciel: "N-no."

Alois: Smirks.

Me: "THIS IS STILL RATED T!"

Alois: "Then change it!"

Me: "Not unless someone tells me to in the reviews!"

Kai: "Can I continue with the truth or dares?

Me: "Yes."

Kai: "Finally. Ciel, you've been tortured enough. So here's you're favorite Earl Grey tea!"

Ciel: Eye twitches. "Thank you, but you seem to forget that demons can't eat or drink anything."

Kai: "Oh, so I guess I just tortured you even more, didn't I?"

Ciel: "Pretty much."

Kai: "Wow, the one time I try to do something nice for you, I just end up messing it up."

Ciel: "At least you tried."

Kai: "Ok, next! Sebby, how was the kiss?"

Sebastian: "The same as any other kiss. Boring and meaningless."

Grell: In corner with Soma.

Me: "Harsh much?"

Sebastian: "Not really."

Kai: "Ok... Grell, am I a good little sister?"

Grell: In a broken voice. "I guess."

Kai: "Next. I don't care who, but someone give me a hug!"

Me: Hugs you.

Sanji: "Um, Dark Angel, please resend your dare. We don't understand it. AND WHY HAS NO ONE SENT US ANY TRUTH OR DARES?! I WANT TO PARTICIPATE TOO!"

Me: "That's all we have for today! And remember, if you want me to change the rating to M please send that in your review. I just need one review telling me that before I change it."

Sanji: "Bye! Oh and if it's changed to M, don't make me do anything mature related. Please? I'm a Christian and can't do those things until I'm married."

Me: "And if you do send her a mature one, we will ignore it. Bye!"


	11. Chapter 11

Me: "..." Sighs. "Well, this is now rated M so I won't bug you about it being a rated T story."

Ciel: "Shit."

Me: "And it was Kai who told me to do that."

Ciel: "Kai, I hate you even more now."

Kai: "I know, but it's rated M because of Alois."

Alois: "Me? What about Hannah? She almost mentioned in a previous chapter about her now having a dick."

Sanji: Eyes widened. "I am now going to plug my ears for the rest of the story."

Kai: "Well that's too bad, because I have some dares for you."

Sanji: "I'm actually scared now."

Kai: "Ok, first, you have to kiss Claude on the lips, then dance like an idiot, then again shave someone's head except for mine."

Sanji: Pouts. "Crap, I hate Claude."

Claude: "Wow, so if I didn't kill Alois would you all love me?"

Me: "Probably."

Sanji: "Yeah."

Kai: "Depends."

Me: "Now kiss Claude."

Sanji: "I hate you."

Kai: "Hey, you wanted truth or dares."

Sanji: Kisses Claude quickly then gags. "Ew ew ew! I kissed a girl!" Starts wiping off her tongue with her arm.

Me: "Your tongue didn't touch him, nitwit."

Sanji: "It's still gross!"

Kai: "Now dance like an idiot."

Sanji: Sighs.

Me: "Hey! I'll play your favorite Japanese song!"

Sanji: "Ok."

Me: Pulls out my phone and starts playing Take Off from Blue (Ao No) Exorcist. "Btw, I know the rap to this song perfectly!"

Sanji: Starts dancing slowly then dances like an idiot when the chorus starts playing.

Me: Starts laughing. "Sorry Sanji, but you're terrible!"

Kai: Laughing.

Me: Rap starts. "Now listen hello low low to the flow! We got a future kanjirou! Baby make that and break down jump up jump up uh! We're gonna go high jidai ga yes motometa we want it Oh my God! Everybody do it now sono mama with me show you how! Baby it's my dream but sore wa just your dream! Let me hear kimi ni todokeru, are we ready? Let's take off!" Song goes on a little longer then ends.

Sanji: "Ok I'm done."

Kai: "Now shave someone's head."

Sanji: Gets razor and shaves Lau's head.

Lau: -_-

Kai: "Ok! Next, Lizzy, you're now 24!" Turns Lizzy 24. "Yes I turned you older by 10 years. Ok, everyone, how does Lizzy look? Hot, sexy, cute meh?"

Alois: "She has boobs!"

Ciel: "She's actually pretty hot."

Alois: "Lesbian!"

Ciel: "Gay!"

Grell: "I'm not into women, except Bassy here!"

Sebastian: "I wouldn't mind doing her for info."

Lizzy: 0_0

Grell: Back in corner.

Claude: "She looks nice I guess."

Red: "Oh! She's beautiful!"

Timber: "I've seen better."

Thompson: "Like rocket boobed Hannah."

Timber and Thompson: "Oops! Now she's big dicked Hannah!"

Canterbury: "I think she looks pretty."

Hannah: "She looks nice."

Luka: "Sexy." Covers his mouth.

Me: "It's fine, Luka. We all know you like her. I think she's really pretty!"

Sanji: "I agree."

Soma: "She's beautiful enough to be a queen."

Agni: "Jo ajna!"

Lau: "Ran-Mao is prettier."

Ran-Mao: Nods.

Kai: "Ok, Alois, no being a perve or trying to rape Ciel."

Alois: "Then should it be changed back to T? Because you said I was the reason for us changing it to M."

Me: "I'll make her dare for only one chapter."

Alois: "Ok!"

Kai: "Wow Braelynn. Ok next, Hannah, tell everyone Alois' most embarrassing moment."

Alois: "No! Don't do it, Hannah!"

Hannah: "When all of us servants had to stand and watch while Alois was being molested by the previous Earl Trancy."

Ciel: "That's right, he humiliated you didn't he?"

Alois: "Yeah."

Lizzy: "Wait, so you lost your virginity to your dad?"

Alois: "Yeah."

Lizzy: "That's terrible!"

Luka: "You're not a virgin?"

Alois: "No. What makes you think I like guys and is always trying to rape Ciel?"

Luka: "Sorry."

Kai: "Ok, Grell, look to cheer you up I got you something~" Holds up a cookie in the shape of a cat. "If you eat it, you will grow cat ears and a tail so Sebby might even pet you!"

Grell: "Yes!" Eats it and grows cat ears and a tail. "What do you think, Bassy? Am I now petable?"

Sebastian: "You're so desperate." Pets Grell.

Grell: Smiles widely while blushing.

Kai: "Braelynn, be Alois' maid for a week!"

Me: "Fine!"

Kai: "You're ok with that?"

Me: "Why wouldn't I be? I get to be with Alois for a full week now completing all his orders!"

Sanji: "I thought you hated work."

Me: "I do, but if it's for Alois, I'll do it. Just don't treat me like Hannah."

Alois: "No promises!"

Me: "Oh you're full of shit!"

Alois: "Do not use foul language around me."

Me: "Yes master!"

Kai: "Ok, that's all I have!"

Me: "Wow, this was a quick chapter. Well bye everyone!"

Alois: "Yay! Now I can try to rape Ciel in the next chapter! If anyone wants that, send it in the reviews as a dare!"

Sanji: "And this story is now extremely mature. Bye!"


	12. Chapter 12

Me: "And we're back!"

Alois: "Rape!"

Sanji: "No!"

Kai: "Ok Braelynn, have you noticed anything different?"

Me: Looking around the room. "Not entirely."

Kai: "What about the person sitting by Alois?"

Me: Looks at person by Alois and my eyes widen. "Death the Kid?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in my other truth or dare story that I might get back to!"

Kid: "Well, since it's been forever, I decided to show up. And Kai brought me here."

Kai: "Ok Braelynn. You have to choose one."

Me: "Eh?" What do you mean?"

Kai: "You have to choose between Kid and Alois."

Me: "...What if I said I had a husband already?"

Alois: "You have a husband?!"

Me: "Sorta."

Ciel: "Wait, is it that Ash guy?"

Me: "Yeah! And no it's not the angel Ash. He's from harvest moon!"

Kid: "He's not real."

Me: "Neither are you! And if I had to choose it would be..."

Sanji: "This is going take a while."

TWO HOURS LATER

Me: "I guess Kid since I know I won't get Alois."

Kid: "Ha! I win!"

Alois: "Fine with me. I can just have Ciel."

Kai: "Finally. Now... Alois." Sighs. "Fine, you may rape Ciel. Happy now Braelynn, Alois?"

Alois: "YUS!"

Me: "WHAT?!"

Ciel: "I'M STILL A GIRL!"

Alois: "Meaning I can pleasure you more!"

Ciel: "I don't want that!"

Kai: "...Ciel, we all know you like him, just don't deny it.."

Ciel: "I don't like him!"

Alois: "Wait, raping is force sex that the other doesn't want right?"

Me: "Yes."

Kid: "This is worse than the Soul Eater truth or dare. I'm leaving." Walks out.

Me: "Bye Kid!"

Alois: "So if rape is sex that the other doesn't want, then this won't be rape?"

Me: "I don't know if Ciel wants the sex but I know he wants you."

Ciel: "What makes you guys think that I want him?!"

Me: "It's obvious."

Alois: "Ok, where should I rape him?"

Me: "...I don't know. I guess you could just go to your manor."

Alois: "Good idea!"

Ciel: "I really don't want this!"

Me: "Oh ok. Then this IS rape!" Sends them to Alois' manor.

Kai: "Ok, next Grell! Sebby! I found something interesting on the internet~X3!" Pulls out laptop and shows them a fanfiction. "It's your yaoi fanfiction! READ IT!"

Grell: "Ok!"

Sebastian: "Let's get this over with."

Both: Start reading.

Kai: "Ok I was going to ask Alois this but since he's raping Ciel I'll ask Braelynn. Has Alois ordered you to do anything perverted or anything similar yet? If yes, then what?"

Me: "Not yet."

Kai: "Ok, when will the demons change back to their normal genders anyway?"

Me: "When Thelasthorror says they can."

Kai: "Sanji, do something you hate more than anything."

Sanji: "I don't really hate anything except Claude."

Kai: "Then do something with Claude."

Sanji: "Gross! No!"

Kai: "Well you have to do something."

Sanji: "I'll just go jump off a cliff."

Kai: "That will kill you."

Sanji: "Fine then bungee jump off a cliff."

Me: Gags. "Ugh, I wouldn't be able to do that."

Sanji: Goes to cliff and bungee jumps off then comes back. "That was scary!"

Kai: "Finally everyone right a short fanfic right here right now! No excuses!"

Me: "I already have. This one!"

Kai: "This doesn't count."

Me: "Fine." Starts typing.

Everyone else starts writing also.

Ciel and Alois: Come back.

Ciel: Faceplants. "I hurt like fuck."

Alois: "Don't worry! It'll go away soon!"

Me: "Hi!"

Alois: "Hi! Hey I have a question. Since Ciel is a girl, does that mean he can get pregnant?"

Me: "Maybe."

Ciel: "Please don't make me think of that."

Kai: "You two came just in time! You both have to write a short fanfic!"

Ciel: "Let me sleep. I'm too worn out to do anything."

Me: "How hard did you do him?"

Alois: "He begged me to go as hard as I could."

Me: "Oh... that's nice."

Sanji: Puts earplugs in.

Kai: "Ciel you have to do it. No excuses!"

Ciel: Asleep.

Kai: "...Alois you have to do it too."

Alois: "Ok!" Starts writing.

Me: "I will make a fanfic of all the one-shots they did later, so if you want to read them, wait till I say I've posted them. Bye!"


	13. Chapter 13

Alois: Pokes Ciel's cheek.

Ciel: Flinches.

Alois: Pokes it again.

Ciel: Grumbles and rolls over.

Me: trying not to laugh.

Alois: "Ciel." Pokes his arm.

Ciel: "What?"

Alois: "You need to wake up."

Ciel: "Where am I?"

Me: "Still in my house playing truth or dare."

Ciel: "Why do I hurt so bad?"

Me: "Because you were raped by Alois."

Ciel: "Oh yeah. Can't I just sleep a little longer?"

Kai: "No, we need to continue."

Ciel: "M'kay." Sits up. "Something else feels different."

Me: "You're back to your old self."

Ciel: "Wait! So I'm a boy now?!" Feels around his body. "Yes!"

Alois: "That kinda stinks. I wanted you to bare my child."

Me: "..."

Ciel: "..."

Sanji: "That's disturbing."

Kai: "Anyways, let's get on with this!"

Me: "Guess who returned guys!"

Ciel: "Thelasthorror?"

Me: "How'd you know?"

Ciel: "I'm a boy."

Me: "That makes sense. Ok, Thelasthorror has a dare for you Alois."

Alois: "Bring it on!"

Me: "Alois, can you please help me with these fleas that are such a tease and will not stop bothering these people without ease?"

Alois: "...What fleas? And are we going back to the rhymes again?"

Me: "Well, she said she was joking and that the rap battle has begun. Try to beat that!"

Alois: "Ciel came to me in the form of a dove. We just need to give him a little shove, and then he'll be my love! If you can't deal with that, then you're just a filthy rat, that people tell to scat! You send a rap about a flea, hell you're not better than me. Why don't you just sit back and agree?"

Me: "Go Alois! Ok, next. Quick, everyone pick a number! And a letter from the alphabet! The best guesser gets a great prize! 7 and B!"

Alois: "1,569 and A!"

Ciel: "1 and C. God I feel like I sat on a pile of needles!"

Lizzy: "21 and L!"

Luka: "24 and M!"

Sebastian: "39 and S."

Claude: "61 and F."

Hannah: "70 and H."

Timber: "8 and T."

Thompson: "9 and O."

Canterbury: "10 and N."

Mey-Rin: "49 and R!"

Finny: "50 and I."

Bardroy: "80 and D."

Soma: "52 and G."

Agni: "18 and J"

Lau: "29 and U"

Ran-Mao: "Seaweed."

Me: "That's not a number or letter."

Ran-Mao: "Seaweed."

Me: "Whatever."

Sanji: "37 and K."

Kai: "78 and Y."

Grell: "90 and E."

Red: "85 and P."

Me: "Ok, next. Again to everyone, WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

Sanji: "Ringdingdingdingringadingading!"

Ciel: "Woof."

Alois: "Yip yip!"

Lizzy: "They're silent aren't they? They don't say anything."

Me: "Which is why they made a song about it."

Sebastian: "I don't care what a fox says."

Claude: "..."

The triplets: "..."

Hannah: "Bark."

Soma: "Bow wow?"

Agni: "Jo ajna."

Mey-Rin: "They bark!"

Finny: "The make yelping noises?"

Bardroy: "I don't know."

Tanaka: "Ho ho ho."

Me: "Tanaka!"

Sanji: "has he been here all this time?"

Me: "I think he was supposed to be. Oops."

Kai: Starts singing what does the fox say.

Lau: "I don't pay attention to animals."

Ran-Mao: "Seaweed."

Grell: "Whatever a dog says."

Me: "Ok, next." Gets out a package of skittles and eats them. "YES I TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Sanji: "..."

Me: "Sorry. Next. Sebastian, since you listened to the nyan cat song can you survive ten hours of it?"

Ciel: "He probably could since it's a cat."

Sebastian: "Maybe."

Me: "Wow, I couldn't survive one minute of it. Next, Ciel you have to act like a chameleon. And try to cross your eyes like one too."

Ciel: "This is so stupid." Grabs the railing of my bed and balances on all fours on it, stating completely still then crosses his eyes.

Me: Holds in laughter. "Now try to blend in!"

Ciel: "I can't do that!"

Me: "Then you fail! Next, did everyone miss Thelasthorror?"

Everyone: "..." Awkwardly looks around the room.

Me: "Well I did at least. Now from guest." Starts whispering in Sanji's ear.

Sanji: Holds in laugh. "Ok." Grabs Ciel off the railing and hugs him. "I shall call you Squishy and you shall be my Squishy!" Pokes his cheek.

Ciel: "Agh! I'm not a child!"

Kai: "Yea you are. Now for my Truth or Dares. Grell, Sebastian, how did you like the Fanfic?"

Grell: "Oh it was simply wonderful!"

Sebastian: "Did it have to be rated M though?"

Kai: "Yes, now, Alois. Did ya know that you're not in the manga?"

Alois: Shakes head no.

Kai: "No? Well you're not! Sorry buddy!"

Alois: Smirks. "I always knew I was one of a kind."

Kai: "Next, who here is bad at sports but good at complaining?"

Me and Ciel: Raise our hands.

Kai: "All of you bad at sports, go DO sports! Now the triplets have to sing Miley Cyrus' wrecking ball."

Me and Sanji: "I LIKE THE BALL IN THE SINK!"

Everyone else: Cocks an eyebrow.

Me: "Sorry, google translate parody for Wrecking Ball."

Kai: "Ok then."

Timber: "We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under you spell. A love no one could deny."

Thompson: "Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."

Canterbury: "I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls! All you ever did was wre-e-eck me! Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

Timber: "I put you high up in the sky. And now, you're not coming down. It slowly turned, you let me burn. And now, we're ashes on the ground."

Thompson: "Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."

Canterbury: "I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls! All you ever did was wre-e-eck me. Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

All three: "I came in like a wrecking ball! Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung! Left me crashing in a blazing fall! All you ever did was wre-e-eck me. Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

Timber: "I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in. And instead of using force, I guess I should've let you in. I never meant to start a war. I just wanted you to let me in. I guess I should've let you in."

Thompson: "Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."

Canterbury: "I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls! All you ever did was wre-e-eck me! Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

All three: "I came in like a wrecking ball! Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung! Left me crashing in a blazing fall! All you ever did was wre-e-eck me. Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

Canterbury: "Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me."

Me: "Whoo! That was great!"

Kai: "Wow... Ok next. Ciel, wear the highest platforms chosen by Lizzy!"

Ciel: "SERIOUSLY?! I just got my male body back and now you want me to wear more girl clothes?!"

Kai: "Yes."

Lizzy: "Come on Ciel! Let's go shopping for some!"

Ciel: "Lord, please strike me dead."

Me: "As much as God would like to do that, he won't."

Lizzy: Drags Ciel out.

Kai: "Well, until they return let's continue. One two skip a few, Braelynn! Tell us your deepest darkest secret!"

Me: "...Hmm... Deepest darkest secret, huh? Let me think... Oh! I once made out with my life-sized doll pretending it was my crush whom I will not mention because Sanji will make fun of me for an eternity!"

Kai: "You have a life-sized doll?"

Me: "Yes." Grabs doll out of my stuffed animal net and shows everyone. "Her name is Emily!"

Alois: "SHE'S LESBIAN!"

Me: "AM NOT! I refuse to be lesbian! Although... I will not deny that I might be slightly bisexual. I dunno. I'm more into guys than girls but I still slightly like girls. Just slightly. I won't ever date a girl but I've always wondered what it would be like to do one."

Alois: "That seems more like your deepest darkest secret than you making out with a doll."

Sanji: "True... But you DID date a girl for about a day."

Me: "SANJI! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MENTION THAT!"

Sanji: "It was only a day though."

Kai: "Well then... Now what do we do? The other dares involve Ciel and Lizzy so I can't do those until they get back."

Me: "I dunno."

1 HOUR LATER

Kai: "Think of anything yet?"

Me: "Nope!"

Lizzy: "We're back!"

Ciel: Stumbles in with tall, pink platforms that have bows and jewels decorated on it. Blushes.

Me: Fails to hold in laugh.

Sanji: Bursts out laughing.

Kai: Laughs. "That is the best!"

Alois: "Ciel..." Shakes his head while chuckling. "Still looks good in everything!"

Sebastian: Holding in laugh.

Kai: "Ok, next. Madame Red, give Ciel the birds and the bees talk, along with Grell and Sebastian while using inanimate objects to explain."

Ciel: Facepalms. "Ok, why do they need to explain it to me if I've already done it?"

Kai: "Because it'll be funny!"

Madame Red: "Ok! The birds and the bees! Wow I've always been waiting for the day when I'd tell you!"

Grell: Grabs my dog stuffed animal.

Sebastian: Grabs my car stuffed animal.

Madame Red: "So it all starts out when two people of opposite genders-"

Grell: "Or the same gender!"

Madame Red: "Yeah... Anyways, when two people of the opposite or same gender start to have intimate feelings for each other."

Grell: Makes the dog act like himself. "Oh Bassy! I think I'm starting to have feelings for you!"

Sebastian: Uses cat as himself. "I'm not sure yet."

Grell: "You're so mean! I love them bad boys!"

Red: "And sometimes only one has feelings for the other while the other doesn't. But it soon does... if you're lucky."

Sebastian: "I'll never love you. We're both guys and you're annoying."

Ciel: Bored.

Red: "But if they start liking each other, they start dating."

Grell: "Let's go out Bassy!"

Sebastian: "No, I still hate you."

Red: "Again, if you're lucky. Sometimes it will lead to rape."

Grell: Makes dog start humping the cat. "Oh Bassy!"

Me: "Oh my God! My poor animals!"

Sanji: Puts earplugs back in and looks away.

Red: "But if they like each other and go out, they will eventually get married and have sex. Now sex is the way you have babies, or mark your lover as your own. Now the man has a-

SORRY, WE ARE HAVING DIFFICULTY WITH WRITING THIS. PLEASE COME BACK IN A FEW MINUTES AND CONTINUE

Ciel: Faceplanted on bed. "Grell, did you have to make the stuffed animal rape so detailed?"

Lizzy: "Dear heavens."

Grell: "Well, we had to explain it somehow with actions."

Kai: "Ok next. Ciel, how was the talk?"

Ciel: "Ugh. Kill me."

Alois: Eyes widen. "Ciel... you, um, you have..." Looks away blushing.

Ciel: "Crap, I was hoping no one would notice."

Sebastian: "Did our little play turn you on, young master?"

Ciel: "Shut your shit ass mouth."

Me: "Oh God! Now I know what Alois was talking about! Ciel has a boner!"

Ciel: Turns red. "Don't yell it out to the world!"

Alois: "Want me to help you with that?" Smirks and licks his lips.

Ciel: "NO!"

Kai: "...O-ok then. Lizzy, how ya feeling?"

Lizzy: "A little more molested than usual, but good!"

Kai: "Ok, how do you like being 24?"

Lizzy: "I would kinda like to change back."

Kai: "Not right now. And Luka. Just kiss her already!"

Luka: Blushes. "I can't. I don't have any experience whatsoever and I can't bring myself to. Plus, she's engaged to Ciel."

Lizzy: Blushes slightly. "It's ok. I'm not much of a judger. I don't care how you kiss, and Ciel is most likely going to be with Alois."

Luka: "I still can't bring myself to do it though."

Me: "Let me walk you through." Grabs the back of Luka's head and pushes him forward.

Luka: "Wait wait wai- Mmff!" Kisses Lizzy.

Lizzy: Eyes widen but falls into the kiss and grabs the back of his head.

Sanji: "Awwwww~ so kawaii!"

Me: Eyes wide as I take out a camera and take a photo. "They're so a ship in my book!"

Kai: "Well that's all I have for today!"

Lizzy: Parts from the kiss. "You're not bad."

Luka: "You're lying."

Lizzy: "If I were, would I do this?" Kisses him again.

Me: "Well, a new couple has now formed on the truth or dare! Now I'm going to try and find fanfics with that pairing!"

Sanji: "Bye!"

Alois: "Hey let's go into another room to help you with your problem Ciel!"

Ciel: "No! I'll just wait for it to pass!"

Me: "Let's see how long that will take. Bye!"

Kai: "Bye!"

Lizzy and Luka: Still kissing.

Me: "Do you think they'll ever stop?"

Kai: "They'll have to breathe eventually."

Me: "True."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone: Staring at the girl beside me.

Ciel: "...Braelynn..."

Me: "Yes?"

Ciel: "Who's that?"

Me: "Hm? Oh! This is Deza! She'll be joining us for now on!"

Alois: "Who the fuck is Deza?"

Deza: "RUDE! I'm someone you guys know as Thelasthorror!"

Alois: "FUCK! BRAELYNN WHY'D YOU BRING HER?!"

Ciel: "YOU'RE THE REASON I BECAME A GIRL FOR MANY CHAPTERS! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD I WANTED TO TOUCH MYSELF! I HAD TO ALLOW ALOIS TO RAPE ME SO I WOULD GET OVER MY PLEASURES!"

Kai: "And because I dared him to."

Me: "Wow Ciel, I didn't think you wanted to touch yourself THAT bad to where you allowed Alois to 'rape' you. And she's here because I want her to be. We spice things up a bit with her here."

Deza: "Yeah, NOW SIT BOTH YOUR ASSES DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Ciel and Alois: Sit down quickly. "Yes ma'am!"

Deza: "Now, how about we get on with this, hm?"

Sanji: "Yes let's!"

Deza: "Ok! Alois."

Alois: Gulps.

Deza: "Though I do agree that you're one hell of a guy, I bet you could never fly as high as I! Yes, I'm in the sky, and you're just below! All I had to do was dream, and then see how low I could go. And you compare me to a rat? I love animals! I adore rats just like a child loves Danimals! Those creatures are superior in my eyes, so you've just complimented me, like I'm one hell of a guy."

Alois: "..."

Deza: "Oooh, Alois, you've gotta learn how to burn, rats are wonderful, animals are out of the insult area."

Alois: "Wonderful? Hell, I consider them dreadful. Have you ever heard of the ones people kill just to eat? If not, then you're in for quite the treat. Did you hear of the cow that became beef stew? You might want to watch out, or next it will be you. Then there are the animals kept in your keep, never knowing what to do but sleep. Animals like that are so lazy. Keep them too long and you'll end up like the crazy cat lady. The only animals worth keeping are spiders, because they're so much quieter. Have you ever seen their eight legs? They will use those to spin you up in a web and cause you to beg. Now dogs are an exception, but only because of Ciel. Damn, he could make me throw a dog celebration. Now you can get on your hands and knees and beg like the dog you are. Speak to me, say bow wow, then we'll be done for now."

Me: Brain explodes.

Sanji: "Daaaaaaaang."

Deza: "Well, onto the next one! Lizzy won the LetterBet guess! Now she can give anyone the worst dare she can think of!" Smiles evilly.

Lizzy: "Ciel, show everyone how big it is."

Ciel: "How big what i- Ohhh!"

Lizzy: "Yeah you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

Ciel: "Deza! You're going to kill me!"

Deza: "Yeah, deal with it."

Me: "I like her."

Lizzy: "Now show how big it is."

Ciel: "No!"

Alois: "Please! I haven't seen it and I'm the one who raped you!"

Ciel: "Will you stop bringing that up!"

Alois: "Not until you show it."

Ciel: "I'm thirteen. It's not that big."

Lizzy: "We want to know how big it is though."

Ciel: Crosses his arms.

Alois: "I entered a finger causing you to moan."

Ciel: "What are you doing?"

Alois: "Talking about it. I moved it around eliciting beautiful sounds to escape your lips."

Sanji: "Oh god!" Covers her ears.

Ciel: "Alois stop."

Alois: "I got curious, since I've never pleasured a girl, so I tasted you."

Ciel: "SERIOUSLY! STOP!"

Alois: "Not until you complete the dare!"

Ciel: "DO YOU WANT ME TO DESTROY YOUR FACE?!"

Alois: "You tasted sweet. Like the candies you adore eating."

Ciel: "FINE!" Pulls his pants and underwear down.

Sanji: Shrieks and turns around.

Me: 0_0 "HE HAS ANOTHER BONER!"

Ciel: "STOP YELLING IT OUT!" Pulls his pants back up.

Alois: "Finally! And it's not THAT small."

Ciel: Turns red. "Shut your trap, Trancy!"

Alois: "Make me!" Smirks.

Deza: "I wasn't expecting that kind of dare from you, Lizzy."

Lizzy: "Well, that WAS the worst one I could think of."

Kai: "OK! My turn! Ok Lizzy, you're back to 14."

Lizzy: "Yay!" Changes to 14.

Kai: "Sebby, my cat's sick, nurse him back to health!" Hands him a cat.

Sebastian: Starts talking to it like it's a baby and starts scratching it.

Kai: "Ciel, run a marathon in those platforms while yelling, 'I'M A MOTHER FUCKING PRINCESS!'"

Ciel: "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

Kai: "Yes!"

Deza: "NOW GO DO IT!"

Ciel: "Y-yes ma'am!" Stumbles out of my room.

Me: "To the living room!"

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Me: Turns on TV and changes it to the channel with the marathon.

TV reporter #1: "What the heck? Some guy just ran in wearing very tall and girly platforms. Who is that?"

Camera zooms in on Ciel.

Ciel: "I'M A MOTHER FUCKING PRINCESS!"

Everyone in the room: Bursts out laughing.

Me: "Oh my god! That is great! Good one, Kai!"

Kai: "I know! I love truth or dares!"

Reporter #1: "Should someone get him out of here?"

Reporter #2: "Maybe we should call the cops."

Me: "Uh oh." Gets my phone out and dials Ciel's number that I somehow had.

Ciel: Stops running and pulls out his phone. "Yes?"

Me: "Ciel, get out of there! They're going to call the cops on you!"

Ciel: "Shit!" Hangs up and runs out of the marathon.

Me: Turns off TV. "Ok, if he doesn't get here in 10 minutes then he's been caught. Let's continue!"

Kai: "Grell, I really love your hair, I really do, but chop it all off and dye it white!"

Grell: "MORE hair problems?! Fine." Chops off his hair then dyes it white.

Kai: "Ok Braelynn, read Sanji's diary out loud to everyone."

Sanji: "I don't have a diary."

Me: "If she did, she would've already showed it to me."

Kai: "Oh, ok. Claude how can I kill you?! 'Cause I really do!"

Claude: "I don't think you'll kill me until Braelynn allows it."

Me: "Not allowing it."

Kai: "DANGIT! Ok, Lizzy, you have to kiss a frog and see if it will turn into a prince. I don't care if you want to or not, DO IT!"

Lizzy: "Gross, ok."

Me: "I'll go get one!" Runs outside and comes back with a tree frog. "Here you go!" Hands it to Lizzy.

Lizzy: "Well, here goes nothing." Kisses the frog then wipes her mouth. "Gross gross gross! Ew!"

Me: "I'm so sorry, frog." Picks it up but continues to hold it.

Ciel: Runs in and slams door behind him then slides down it.

Me: "Yay! He's back!"

Deza: "How was the marathon?"

Ciel: "Hide me!"

Me: "What why?"

Ciel: "They called the cops and they're now checking every house in the neighborhood for me!"

Me: "That's not good. Go in my pantry. There's a large hole there that a person can fit in."

Ciel: "Ok." Runs in my pantry.

Me: "Now everyone act as if we're just watching TV!"

Alois: "No problemo!" Stares intently at the TV screen.

Me: "It's not on yet."

Alois: "Shh, I'm using my brainpower."

Me: Sweatdrops. "Oh! Hey let's watch a real show!" Turns on TV.

Alois: "What we watching?"

Me: "Dunno, any suggestions?"

Sanji: "Castle!"

Me: "Ooh, good one!" Flips to Castle.

Alois: "Is it a princess show?"

Me and Sanji: Gasps. "It is NOT a princess show!"

Me: "It is a show about people solving cases."

Alois: "Oh ok. Sorry."

Me: "Apology accepted!"

There's a knock on the door.

Me: "Ooh! Company!" Hops up and goes to answer the door.

Cop: "Hello miss, we're looking for someone who interrupted the running marathon. We have a picture of him." Shows a picture of Ciel running the marathon. "Have you seen him? We heard he ran this direction."

Me: "Nope! Sorry! But let me tell you, he looks ridiculous."

Cop: "Yeah he does. And he has distracted many of the competitors." Sees everyone in my living room. "You've got quite the lot here, don't you?"

Alois: "We're watching Castle!"

Cop: "Mhm, good show. Anyways, give us a call if you see him."

Me: "No problem, officer!"

Cop: "I shall be off then." Walks away.

Me: "Bye!" Closes the door. "Oh my gosh! I've never lied to a cop before!"

Kai: "Me neither. Now let's continue! Ciel you may come out now!"

Ciel: Shuffles around a bit then there's a loud thump. "Ow!"

Me: Holds in laugh.

Ciel: Comes out. "Man, that was crazy. Why is it so low?"

Me: "Because that's underneath the staircase."

Ciel: "Oh."

Kai: "Well everyone gets a cake!" Pulls out a cake and it's ticking.

Me: "Why is it ticking?"

Kai: "That's just your clock!"

Me: "I have a digital clock."

Kai: "...Are you sure?"

Me: "Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Kai: "...Well anyways. Just eat the cake!"

Ciel: "I still can't have food."

Kai: "WELL FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T GET ANY!"

So we all eat cake, except for the demons! ...And then the house explodes because Kai had a bomb in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone is covered in ash and soot and the house is a pile of rubble.

Kai: Happily. "How was the cake everyone?"

Me: Eye twitches and I start breathing fire while yelling. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY MOM'S GOING TO DO TO ME IF SHE FINDS THIS?! I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Kai: Laughs nervously. "Heh heh heh, yeah sorry."

Me: "Well, I guess we'll just have to go to Sanji's house."

Sanji: "Eh?! No! My mom won't allow so many people there!"

Me: "Neither would my mom but I did it anyways. Now I know why she wouldn't allow it."

Sanji: "Can't the author do anything in this story?"

Me: Shrugs.

Sanji: "Just remake your house with magic."

Me: "Ok!"

House is suddenly back to normal.

Ciel: "I'm going to go take a shower now." Gets up and starts walking upstairs.

Kai: "Ok have fun! Braelynn, I dare you to hit Alois where the sun don't shine."

Ciel: Suddenly back down and sitting on the couch. "The shower can wait. There's no way I can miss this."

Me: "Well, good thing he's never having children."

Alois: "Wait what?!"

Me: Punches his crotch.

Alois: Falls to the ground holding his crotch. "Sweet Jesus! I thought you weren't very strong!"

Me: "I'm not. You're just very weak."

Ciel: "Buuuuuuurn! Try to fuck me now, Alois!"

Alois: Whimpers.

Kai: "Ok next. Ciel, you have to wear makeup and Lizzy, you have to put it on him, kay?"

Ciel: "...Will you stop with the girly stuff? And I swear, if you make me try out tampons I will kill you."

Kai: "Don't give me ideas."

Me: "Oh! My sister has the biggest makeup collection! I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we borrowed it."

Lizzy: "Perfect!"

Ciel: "Dear Lord."

Me: Runs off to get the makeup and comes back with a large tray full of different makeup things, a bag with more makeup, and a small shelf but full of tons of different colors of lipstick (My sister actually has all of these).

Lizzy: "Wow!"

Ciel: "Whoa... That's a lot of makeup."

Lizzy: "I'M GONNA USE IT ALL!"

Ciel: Dies.

Lizzy: Opens the lipstick shelf. "Whoa! So many colors!" Pulls out a yellow one. "I didn't know yellow was a color of lipstick!"

Me: "Life in the 21st century is very weird."

Lizzy: "Oh well!" Pulls out blue lipstick. "He always looks cutest in blue!" Starts putting blue lipstick on him.

Me, Sanji, Deza, and Kai: Holding in laughs.

Alois: Still hurting.

Lizzy: "Ok! Now eyeshadow!" Gets some bright blue eyeshadow and starts putting it on him.

Me: "I think I'm going to choke the poor frog!"

Deza: "You still have that?"

Me: "Yup!"

Lizzy: "Next is eyeliner!" Looks at the different colors. "I don't want to use blue because it would blend in. So I'll just use black!" Puts black eyeliner on him. "Now mascara!" Puts mascara on him. "And now! Blush!" Grabs bright red blush and puts it on him. "Done!"

Me: "Wait... I thought he was supposed to look bad!"

Deza: "Whoa!"

Sanji: "He looks so pretty!"

Alois: Suddenly better. "Wow! It reminds me of when he was a girl! Can I rape him again?"

Me: "I thought you were too wounded to use that."

Alois: "It would be worth it though."

Kai: "Well let's continue. Sebby, is my cat better yet?"

Sebastian: "I don't know. I'm not a vet."

Me: "My mom is!"

Kai: "Hey can you bring Undertaker?"

Me: Gasps. "How did I forget Undertaker?!" Makes Undertaker appear.

Undertaker: "Kekekeke!"

Kai: "Undertaker, what did Sebastian tell you to make you laugh so hard?"

Undertaker: Bursts out laughing.

Kai: "Mr. Under-... Mr. Undertaker, calm down and and answ-... Mr. Undertaker? MR. UNDERTAKER!"

Undertaker: Doesn't stop laughing.

Me: "Kai, it's hopeless. He won't listen right now."

Kai: "Ok, then let's continue. Braelynn, who do you ship more? AloisxCiel or CronaxMaka?"

Me: "AloisxCiel. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm starting to ship Maka with Kid now."

Deza: "WHAT?! YOU EVEN ASKED HOW CRONA WAS DOING WITH MAKA IN HIS INTERVIEW! YOU TRAITOR! WAIT TILL HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Me: "Relax, I still ship him with her because I can't see him with anyone else. I just ship her with Kid a little more."

Kai: "Ok next. Claude, run around naked in the streets yelling, 'I'M SO FABULOUS!'"

Claude: "No."

Kai: "Braelynn, may I?"

Me: "Yes."

Kai: Pulls out Chain-kun.

Claude: "Fine I'll do it."

Sanji: Puts black blindfold on.

Lizzy: Covers her eyes.

Me: buries my face in the couch.

Claude: Strips down. "Now I shall go complete the dare." Walks outside and starts running around. "I'M SO FABULOUS!"

Me: Starts laughing.

Kai: Falls over laughing.

Alois: "Can I borrow a video camera?"

Me: "How do you even know what that is?" Hands him a camera.

Alois: "I've been here long enough to know some things." Runs out and turns on the camera. "This is Alois Trancy sending in a video of my butler running around like an idiot with no clothes on."

Claude: "I'M SO FABULOUS!"

Me: "Well, until they're done, let's continue."

Deza: "Well, I was going to tell Alois he had won the rap battle because I have arachnophobia. Well, let's do this! Kai, can I borrow another bomb? I need to use it for Antarctica."

Kai: "No, you will not blow up Antarctica. There are endangered species of animals that live only there."

Deza: "Dangit! I hate Antarctica! Anyways, Grell, can you teach everyone your ways of stalking? I know you're good at stalking."

Grell: "I'm a shinigami. I can appear anywhere. Plus, I always know where my Bassy's at!"

Me: "And how do you know where he's at?"

Grell: "The book of death. It shows where everyone is at."

Me: "DEATH NOTE!"

Deza: "Ok, now, someone wake up Ciel."

Me: "I'll do it!" Lays down next to him and yells in his ear. "CIEL! ALOIS IS GOING TO RAPE YOU AGAIN!"

Ciel: Jerks awake. "STAY AWAY, ALOIS! I HURT ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

Me: "Oh good! You're awake!"

Deza: "Ciel, listen to my nonsense sentence and say it five times fast. MEOW MOW GAKINYP BOOKOO!"

Ciel: "...Meow meow gay nip book goo?"

Deza: "No! MEOW MOW GAKINYP BOOKOO!"

Ciel: "Meow mow gate in nip bookoo?"

Deza: "Repeat after me. Meow."

Ciel: "Meow."

Deza: "Mow."

Ciel: "Mow."

Deza: "Gakinyp."

Ciel: "Gakinyp."

Deza: "Bookoo."

Ciel: "Bookoo."

Deza: "Now say it all together!"

Ciel: "Repeat it once more?"

Deza: "Nevermind. You fail."

Me: "Now you have to think of a punishment for his failure!"

Deza: "Ok I'll think of one. For now, I've gone full child-mode. Try to survive." Starts chuckling evilly.

Everyone: Gulps.


End file.
